Just THREE of a kind
by Ririka Saotome
Summary: Mary is walking on the hallway while thinking about the election,then suddenly...something hit her,it was a person,and that person is"Vice President?"
1. Momobami Ririka

Mary's POV

I was walking down the hallway while thinking about the election the student council is holding,"What does that Momobami Kirari want again?what's the point of holding an election at a time like this?"I sighed after I said those words.I walked passed an unusual hallway and it is a bit dark in there...and then suddenly I felt something hit me,when I looked at it,it was a person,and that person was..."P-President?"I asked her and then she replied "No".beside her I saw a mask and then I realized something,'someone who wears a mask..."Vice President!?".."Ah"the girl said.she looked up to me and then quickly turned the other way and to put on her mask."What are you doing in a place like this?"I asked her out of curiosity,"I'm looking for you Saotome Mary"her robotic voice while wearing a mask is kinda scary,I shivered and asked her what business does she need with me "We need to talk"she answered without hesitation.I followed her to an unused classroom and then she sat down on one of the sofa and I did the same but I was sitting on the other one,wouldn't want to get to close to her"What do you want to talk about?"I asked in a cold voice while looking at her"Let's gamble"she said...I was dumbfounded when I heard it,'did I hear it right?she wants to gamble...with ME!?'I panicked to her response "and w-why would I want to gamble with you?"I asked "you win you get 100 votes,I win you give me your votes"She said bluntly."What the fuck?I refuse"I said without a moment of hesitation"B-But!""You heard me right,I said I refuse"and then a moment later she took of her mask"Saotome-san!"she said on a loud voice,I moved close to her and asked her a question"What do you really want"I said in a serious tone.she then blushed after hearing that,'Cute '.I said in my mind.What the heck am I thinking at a time like this?'I blushed.She then tries to talk 'What I want is...M-Ma"she tries to speak but she is blushing really hard right now,'dang it!Why is this girl so fucking cute!'I then said"Ma?what is that?"I asked her and then she said while hiding her flushed face"I-I want you Mary-san!"she said to me...'What is she saying?she wants me?what for?'I think while blushing"are you frinkkin serious right now Vice President?'I asked in a kinda annoyed tone."I am SERIOUS"she answered with a straight face"Is this a confession?"I asked teasing her a little"N-No,what I mean is I want you to join forces with me and win the student council election"I was kinda disappointed,but why is that?was I expecting her to confess to me?I don't know but I think it's fine."Alright if that is just it I'm in"I said to her smilling a little"R-Really!?"Vice President sounded really happy"Yep"I smiled at her again,her eyes are sparkling and her face is a bit red"So Saotome-san...""Hmmm?""Uhm...Can I-I call you Mary-san?"My face blushed at her statement and I was kind of happy"S-sure,I-I don't mind you calling me that"I said while hiding my blush"and you can call me by my name if you want"she said with a happy face"Uhm...How about...Momobami-san?nope it's like I'm calling the president,Ririka-san sounds too formal..."what can I call her it's kinda hard!but...I know!""Can I call you Ririka from now on?"I said while looking at her"Eh?Uhmm...I-I guess it's fine"her blush grew more and her ears are red."Cute"I said those words a bit loud...and then I saw Ririka putting back her mask and I can still see her ears turn redder than before and she is fidgeting,"Ahh!I'm so sorry,are you alright Ririka?"when I said that Ririka twitched a little and I can see her hands shaking"I-It's okay I was you know...just...""just what?"I asked while getting closer to her "Nevermind" she said "Huh?fine"I sighed in disappoinment"I will be leaving then Yumeko is waiting for me in the gate,see you tomorrow Ririka!"I said while waving at her"Yes,see you tomorrow Mary-san"she replied,after I left the room I remembered that earlier Ririka clenched her fist when she heard that Yumeko is waiting for me..."Why's that?"I think again"forget it"and then I walked down the halls to go home.while thinking about Ririka

Ririka's POV

"Mary-san"I said after taking off my mask.I'm always observing Mary-san because of my sister's orders and then day by day I started to think more about her,I don't know why but when I think of her I feel kind of happy.today when I bumped into her I was surprised and my heart is beating kinda fast for some reason and because she saw me without my mask.it's my first time meeting someone seeing my face that's one of the reason why I'm blushing earlier when I was with her.when she said that she needs to go because Jabami-san is waiting for her made me a little sad and without knowing I clenched my fist,after she left I was lonely again and I just decided to go to Kirari and go home..."I want to see Mary-san tomorrow"I said before leaving the school.


	2. Mary-chan is jealous?

Mary's POV

It's another day at school,I remembered the encounter yesterday with Ririka.when I think of her,her cute face starts to pop in my head it makes me blush and I kinda hate it,because I don't like someone seeing my face like this,when I was about to enter the classroom someone called out to me"Mary-san!"It was my friend Jabami Yumeko,"Oh Good Morning Ririka-I mean Yumeko"I just said Ririka!I know she is Yumeko but the Vice President's name came out of my mouth,Shoot!" Good Morning Mary-san!"Yumeko said cheerfully,she then hugged me like she always does and then she asked me something"Mary-san,Who is Ririka?"my body froze when I heard her name and then I answered Yumeko's question"I-It's nothing,y-you don't have to know!"I said yelling at her"Hmmm...I wonder who it is"Yumeko started to get closer to me and that made me a bit irritated"Hey,Cut it out!"she moves closer again"Say Mary-san,How about a gamble?"she asked"Huh?Why would I want to gamble with you?"I said to her,the reason why I don't want to gamble with her is because when I first met her I asked her to gamble with me but in the end,I'm the one who lost the gamble and I became a housepet and I don't want that to happen again!"besides I don't have money"I said again"No,It's not money that we are betting"she said while looking at me"then what?"I asked"if I win you tell me who is Ririka and if you win I'll give up"she said,before I could speak again someone called out to Yumeko,"Yumeko!Good Morning!"it was none other than Suzui Ryota,It made me kinda mad and irritated when I saw those two talking and then after that I left them"See you two later,I'll be going somewhere"I said to them"Mary-san how about our gam-"before Yumeko could finish her sentence I left the two of them.I don't know why I feel mad when I see them together but I think It's not a thing that I should worry about so I just went to the courtyard to get some fresh air,before I could take a seat I saw someone familiar"Ririka?"I went closer and I decided to surprise her,she was wearing her mask,I went to the bushes that is close to the chair and then "Rrr!"I jumped at her,she jumped in surprise and fell offvher seat and her mask fell off too"M-Mary-san!?what are you doing here?"she asked still surprised"What?I can't be in here?""No,that's not what I meant,I mean why aren't you in class?"she asked while putting back her mask"Oh sorry,You fell off on your seat because of me""No,no,It's okay,I'm fine"She smiled at me"I also gave her a warm smile"Say can we talk for a moment?"I asked Ririka"Sure"we then talked about ourselves and I feel so happy right now,talking to her is so much fun and I like it!"Hey,can I ask you something Ririka?"I said in a serious tone"W-What is it ,Mary-san?"she asked"I saw a friend talking to another person happily and somehow it made me mad and irritated,what's with me?"I said to Ririka,She looks worried and it breaks my heart seeing her like that"S-sorry,don't make that face anymore I just asked it because I was feeling kinda down earlier,but now I'm happy because I'm with you Ririka"I said those words without knowing and it made me and Ririka blush"I-I'm happy too Mary-san,I like being with you because It makes me feel relieved and you're fun to be with"She said while blushing really hard""Do you like someone right know Ririka?"I asked her,her face is bright red right now and her body is shaking"I-I like someone right now"she said while hiding her face,"Can you tell me who it is?"I said"I-I-I!"she is trying so hard to say it,"I like you,Mary-san!"she said to me"I-It's me!?"My face is as red as hers right now and I'm really embarassed"H-How about you Mary-san,Do you like someone right now?"she asked"Yes,I like someone right now"after she heard my words her face turned to a sad one"H-Hey!Why are you making that face again,stop it!The person I like is you!you Ririka!"I said while hiding my blush"Y-You like me too!?"she asked"Yes,I like you Ririka"she smiled at me and it was so beautiful,"Hey Ririka""Hmm?What is it Mary-san?"she said"Can I kiss you right now?"she panicked a little"Is it not okay?"I asked"N-No,It's okay,go ahead"Ririka closed her eyes and I went closer to her and I landed my lips on hers,her lips are soft and it feels good,after that I slid my tongue inside her mouth and our tongues intertwined"Your Saliva tastes sweet Ririka"I said to her,she lets out a moan"M-Mary-san yours taste sweet too""just call me Mary"that made her blush even more,after that we parted our lips,"M-Mary"she said with a exhausted voice,her calling me without honorifics is too much to handle it's so embarassing and cute.I heard the bell rang"looks like I missed class"I said"I'll be going now Ririka,let's meet later kay?"I said to her with a smile "Okay"she smiled back at me,and then I went back to the classroom.


End file.
